


Plenki

by Vampire_Marty



Category: croatian politics
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry but this is something that world needed, Other, Plenki boy je hot, Plenki promatra..., Politics, Slow Burn, meni je žao, neka me Isus oslobodi grijeha od ovoga, oči su tajna, plz ne zelim u zatvor radi ovog sranja, te njegove opasne oći..., todoric plz nemoj me copy rightat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Marty/pseuds/Vampire_Marty
Summary: Plenki
Relationships: Andrej Plenković/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Plenki

**Author's Note:**

> Meni je stvarno žao za ovo, ali neke stvari su bile zapisane da se moraju dogoditi i sudbina me je dovela do ovoga. Svi koji ovo pročitate imate flašu votke od mene <3  
> I had a panic attack while writting this so you know it's gonna be good.  
> I might have opened a gate to hell and drop kicked myself in it with this one!  
> Al ne fakat hvala Aaronu i Matei što su bili uz mene i morali ovu ideju prvi čuti  
> Neka vas spasi Bog i Isus ili koji god fikcijski lik, ali trebat će  
> XoXo

You were buying čipi čips at your local Konzum. Your eyes drifted to the electronic section, on the big Sony (not spon xoxo) tv you saw him… his perfect face… his deep eyes… Your mind couldn't take it, your legs started to shake.

„Are you okay?“, asked the cashier with worry looking at you with what you could describe only as pity.

„Yeah… I will be.“, you answered. She wouldn't understand, no one would, these feeling were too much.

You paid for your snack and went outside. It was dark, you could hear some people celebrating that Milanović and Kolinda won the 1st round but your heart didn't feel excited. You felt something else. It was almost like panic… something big will happen soon. You started to walk but when you came close to one corner there was a strange sound. You felt a shiver down your spine.

„Koji kurac?“, you whispered (with respect)

All of a sudden there was a tall, dark figure leaning into you. You wanted to scream but your mind and body were frozen in place. _This is the end!_ You though but then.. you saw it.. those eyes... Oh, those eyes. It was Plenki.

„Don't be scared y/n, I am here because I need your help.“, Plenki said and you relaxed. His melodic voice found a way to your heart. You smiled:

„What do you need my pretty boy PLenki?“

"I was too scared to talk to you in the store but when I saw you looking at me on TV I knew you were the one.", You felt your cheeks begging to blush, he was so lovely. He went on:

"Y/n... You are so beautiful... I can see my reflection in your eyes and I feel young again... DO you want to share those čips?", Your heart stopped. What the hell did he just ask for? He couldn't be serious.

"What the fuck Plenki??", You felt tears streaming down your cheeks and he looked at you kindly...

"Love.."

„Don't ever call me your love ever ag“, before you could finish you felt him hitting you with a brick. Everything went black and his eyes were the last thing you saw.

When you woke up he was already long, long gone. The fucker took your čips (with paprika might I add!!!) and left you just laying there in the cold. Your whole body was shaking from rage and sadness. Why? Was the only question your mind could come up with, probably because you were hit with a brick but it was mostly because of your heart breaking. You tried to get up but your head started spinning so you decided to sit down some more and smoke a few cigarettes to calm down. That boy Plenki broke your heart.

The next few weeks were hell. His face was everywhere. On tv, behind Kolinda on posters, everywhere… You could hear his voice coming from a small radio right after Thompsons song „Lijepa li si“ finished for the 14th time that day. The pain was too much… Your head still hurt from that night, could be your brain but it was more likely that his voice hurt too much to hear. How will you survive this election? You turned the tv and radio off just as Škoro started singing.

Christmas came soon and your family decided to have a family dinner. You didn't feel the holiday spirit. Your mind was too occupied with his eyes. He almost felt unreal. His presence was like no one else. Your grandpa was filling your cup with wine but that reminded you of him so you almost broke down in the kitchen but your family screaming brought you back in reality.

"Kakve pičke materine izvodiš. Sjedi za stol i jedi jebo te tava.", it was your mom who was screaming. you sat down and ate the sad francuska salata and odojak. It tasted like Plenki. 

New Year's eve was okay. You got so drunk that you still don't know what the fuck you did but it felt good. YOu drunk texted him a few times but it wasn't even readable so it was okay. You drunk more in the morning. New Year new me will start later.

…

_**The night of the election** _

You could feel it… The electricity in the air was suffocating you. Plenki tried reaching out to you last night. He asked you to send him your credit card info but he was probably just stressed from the election. There wasn't any shine in his eyes when he face-timed you a few nights ago to ask you to buy more wine because he was too drunk to do it himself. Plenki was becoming someone you didn't recognise and it was too much for you. Your whole soul was trembling with sadness and pain but then you got another notification. It was him.

„y/n… Please.. we have to talk..“

You watched the notification on your screen like the holy Mary appeared in Međugorje (again). Your shaky fingers reached out but you stopped yourself, no, he changed too much. It wasn't worth it. You got another notification.

„y/n, I am so sorry for how I acted before, I am a changed man now, the Holy Ghost (or alcohol) visited me last night and told me that I acted like a dick. You deserve so much better than me but please, give me another chance…“

You turned your phone off. It hurt too much to read those lies again… It was not worth it.

…

Milanović won, Croatia was celebrating and you felt a lil better but there was still that feeling of sadness creeping in the back of your mind. People on RTL were spilling some stupid hot takes about your boy PLenki and you almost turned off the tv but then… He appeared again… Those same eyes you saw in Konzum… The same confused look. He was perfect. Your heart skipped a beat when he started talking. He was talking about stupid stuff as usual but he spoke with such confidence and perfection that you couldn't care less about what he was talking about, but then...

„I need to apologize to someone..“, He was staring at the camera now… „y/n… If you are watching this.. Please…Meet me where we had our first talk, I need you.“, after that, he rushed past the news reporters.

Your legs almost gave up on you but you managed to grab your jacket and run outside. Konzum was nearby and you stopped at the corner he first jumped out from. You didn't know what to expect but you knew at that moment that you could apologize for everything and give him another chance, you just wanted to see those eyes again.

„Y/n… You really came.“, Plenki spoke softly into your ear and you felt all the emotions from the first night. You turned around to face him and saw those eyes and that shine… It felt surreal.

„PLenki…“

„Shh y/n… It will only make it harder for me.“, You were confused.

„What do you mean my boy?“, Plenki was crying.

"Kolinda told me to do it... I am so sorry love... You deserve so much better.", He was sobbing into your arm now and you felt that fear again.

"PLenki what did she do?", before you got your answer his eyes turned dark and the shine disappeared again.

"Na koljena y/n! Moli za oproštaj od svojih grijeha!". He was screaming and you started to cry.

"Plenki.. ljubavi, koji kur" but it was too late... He was already consuming your weak mortal flesh. While he was doing that he screamed:

„OVO JE ONO ŠTO ČEKA SVE VAS NEVJERNIKE! USUĐUJETE SE GRJEŠITI I IČI PROTIV VAŠEG GOSPODSRA KOLINDE! ČEKAM VAS!“

After he finished eating you, he smiled and looked at you one last time, oh those eyes….


End file.
